


Ringo accidentally proposes

by Leafy (Slimyko)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slimyko/pseuds/Leafy
Summary: that’s it that’s the fic





	Ringo accidentally proposes

It shouldn’t happen like it does. 

Ringo’s got a plan, there’ll be two orchestras. _Okay okay_. You see it starts with a walk along the seafront, simple and easy. He’s got the one all mapped out, it’s quiet, and it’ll be off-season. 

(Shining has connections nearby because it’s a great location for photo shoots, and Ringo has a fat Manila envelope full of reasons to let him use them)

So they walk down the beach, the sun is setting; it’s been a long day of surprise photo shoots for Quartet Night after all. Then, as they reach the wooden slats of boardwalk, there’s a gazebo. It looks like it’s set up for something. Ringo wants to check it out. As they get closer the music picks up. You see those beautiful orchestras. Ringo tells him to go ahead he has to use the bathroom quick. He changes into a suit, it has diamanté lapels. Reiji’s in the gazebo now, lead by some kid begging for a photograph. Ringo approaches, rose petals fall around him as he struts toward his stage; he’s wearing heels for the dramatic effect of the click-clack against wood. Reiji is beautiful in the sunset and the fairy lights. 

Ringo dramatically sweeps his coattails.

He drops to one knee. 

_Reiji Kotobuki…_

“Marry me.” Both of them look shocked as it slips out of Ringo’s mouth. The warmth and softness that flowed between them vacuumed out of the bedroom in an instant. Ringo sits back on his knees, landing heavily on Reiji’s hips. His hands shoot up to cover his mouth as he tries to gasp the words back in.

Reiji looks like he’s left this mortal plane for a second before it registers that Ringo is Freaking Out. Vibrations from shaking legs travel up his sides and his hands instinctively move to hold onto Ringo’s quivering knees.

Ringo doesn’t respond; his eyes are staring past Reiji’s face _. All his planning, all his drama, all that love and magic. Gone. Just like that._ He should laugh it off, he should say ‘I’m kidding!’ and kiss him or something but that had been  **IT**. That was his proposal. His treacherous lips took his smile and baked his love into those words. No doubt about it that he meant it. Reiji deserved so much more. He deserves the fanfare, the love, the preparation.  _Fourteen_ orchestras. 

Ringo hears it the fifth time Reiji calls his name. “Ringo?” It draws him back into the room but the second he catches Reiji’s eyes, his own start overflowing. 

“No, no no, Ringo!” Reiji rises up and grabs him so quickly and firmly he doesn’t have chance to react. He just sobs against his shoulder. Fuck.

Slowly, slowly it subsides into wet hiccups, as Reiji holds him there in his lap; a hand rubbing circles into the base of his neck.

“Shh. It’s okay. It was a mistake that’s  _fine_. I’ll… forget you said anything.” Reiji whispers softly. 

Ringo stiffens. He recognises that tone. That’s the ‘I’m disappointed but convinced I don’t deserve better’ tone. _He doesn’t think?_

Ringo pulls back; wincing when he spots the damp mess he’s made of Reiji’s shoulder. Reiji wont meet his eyes, he’s looking straight through his face and smiling gently, head cocked to the side. Ringo’s anxiety is quickly replaced by anger. 

“What does  _that_  mean?” He asks sharply, brows creased. Arms shifting to cross in front of his puffed out chest, quickly smooshing the wetness from his face on the way.

Reiji looks at him now. “It’s okay. Really. You didn’t mean it.”  A fake smile.

 _God he believes that_. Ringo squints, and curses. _This stupid, depressed son of a bitch._ Ringo tries very hard to not be angry with him. _It’s not Reiji’s fault. Don’t be mad_.

He  _tried_  at least.

“Reiji Kotobuki!” The boy in question recoils at the sudden shout. 

“You! You…” Sharply manicured nails jab the words right into Reiji’s ribcage. Reiji sits, confused and attacked. Ringo’s expression shifts as he comes to his conclusion, shoving his finger up to Reiji’s face.

“Three months!” 

“I don’t-?” Is all Reiji manages to squeak out before he’s shoved unceremoniously onto his back and Ringo removes himself from his lap. Then the bed. Reiji sits up and watches as his lover scrambles across the room, almost tripping over himself, rushing to his wardrobe. “What are you doing Rin?” 

Draws get flung open and a dozen items of clothing are tossed across the room. If he wasn’t so concerned with the sound of his blood pumping in his ears, Reiji would laugh at Ringo’s boxer clad ass waving in the air. But as it is, he’s terrified.

“AH HA!!” 

Triumph.

Ringo holds aloft a small nondescript paper bag, his back is still to Reiji and he takes a second to compose himself.

“REIJI KOTOBUKI!” He all but screams as his spins around; having seemingly regained his usual affinity for dramatics. Reiji feels some of the anxiety fade. 

“THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!” Ringo closes his eyes and stands with perfect posture, one hand grasping an invisible lapel, the other slipping the bag behind his back.

“THE MOST COMPASSIONATE AND LOVING HUMAN BEING I HAVE EVER MET!” 

Reiji doesn’t know what to do, _is this? A good thing now?_

“TALENTED AND BEAUTIFUL! HARD WORKING AND SOFT!” Ringo approaches the bed slowly, and when he hits the foot of it, he climbs onto it. Wobbling wasn’t part of the plan; he didn’t practice for this but… 

He dramatically sweeps imaginary coattails and drops to one knee, clipping Reiji’s leg as he falls, causing them both to wince. Ringo laughs and softy whispers an apology. Rubbing the ache with one hand. Reiji can’t help but return the chuckle.

Ringo takes the opportunity to lean in and brush his lips against Reiji’s prickly morning cheek. “Give me your hands.” blows across his ear. Reiji does as he’s told. Hard paper greets his palms and Ringo straightens his back, the picture of elegance, were it not for his state of undress. “Reiji. I meant it. Three months I’ve had this sitting in that drawer. I had a plan. I had… hmm” Ringo sighs. “It doesn’t matter.” 

Carefully, dainty fingers disappear into a little paper bag. Reiji’s eyes are pinned to it. He’s seen enough romantic comedies to get the hint by now but he still doesn’t believe this. Ringo clears his throat. Reiji meets his eyes for the first time in what feels like hours. “It doesn’t matter! It doesn’t matter because it’s you, and it’s here, and this is everything Rei! I love you!” Reiji can’t help but smile, because his boyfriend is using that voice, that ‘can hardly get this out he’s so excited’ voice and it’s magic.

That only makes Ringo worse and his voice cracks when he tries to speak again, so instead he snatches his hands away and loops his arms around Reiji’s neck. Ringo smashes their lips together with so much energy it’s almost painful. At Reiji’s soft hiss he relaxes and starts moving with more intent. Wet and hot and so full of love he’s sure he could do this forever, in fact he intends to. Reiji god bless him can barely keep up and he’s vaguely aware he’s not really putting the effort into this, but the voice is drowned out by the loud noise of his brain desperately trying to process what’s happening. Ringo finally pulls away, but only far enough to rest their foreheads together. 

Between pants Ringo repeats himself. 

“Marry me.”

Reiji pushes him backwards and Ringo isn’t sure who’s pulse he can feel where Reiji’s hands meet his chest. “Ringo…” He looks totally lost, his eyes dashing across Ringo’s face, desperate for someone to throw him a line.

Ringo remembers the box, still clutched in his hand and brings it up to his face. Hiding behind it, he opens the lid. “If you want to. I mean. If you’d have me. Reiji, please m-“ 

That’s as far as he gets before Reiji bats the box out of his hands and tackles him onto his back. He half squeaks out some concern for it before Reiji’s kissing him. Softly. And Ringo melts. Completely smitten with this perfect, adorable man. 

When Reiji backs up, he sits back on his ankles. He’s smiling so brilliantly Ringo could die. _Maybe it really doesn’t matter after all_. “So?” Ringo asks, his grin twisting the word into something taunting. 

Reiji huffs dramatically and rolls his eyes, though not able to fully mask his smile. “Yes. Obviously.”

Ringo laughs. “I knew it.”

**Author's Note:**

> ppppmbbbth sorry i can't stop


End file.
